


10 Eames/Ariadne Drabbles

by sabinelagrande



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, Ten Songs Meme, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Eames/Ariadne Drabbles

**Concierto De Aranjuez - Miles Davis**

The first time they have sex is in Spain. It's hot outside, way too hot, and the hotel has no air conditioning, of course. They've both been sitting around all day in their underwear, waiting for Arthur to call. One thing leads to another, and she rides him on the big leather armchair in their room, all the windows open to catch what little breeze there is.

"I can't move," he says, when she climbs off of him.

"Did I break you?" she asks, twisting her damp hair up off her neck.

"No," he admits. "I'm stuck to the chair."

**999,999 - Nine Inch Nails**

The Fischer job brings in, if you'll pardon the expression, a criminal amount of money, and Ariadne's been spending it in her head all week long.

First on Ariadne's agenda, she has long since decided, is a massage. Her whole back is one solid knot; she's got to do something to get rid of all this tension, and nothing sounds better than warm, strong hands all over her body.

"Come with me, darling," Eames says, grinning. "I'll rub you down for free."

Cancel the massage. I mean, just because she's rich, it doesn't mean she's going to throw money away.

**Westminster - Trevor Jones**

Ariadne is still not entirely sure what the hell is going on here. An hour ago, she was waiting at a coffee shop for word on the next job; now she's sitting in an incredibly tasteful parlor, drinking sherry with the tall, birdlike woman that Eames calls Mum.

_Sherry._

Eames and his mum are discussing the activities of a long list of increasingly ridiculously named relatives. Mum keeps smirking into her glass and eying her son, who is trying too hard to keep a straight face.

She's pretty sure they're both fucking with her.

It must run in the family.

**Shake Your Lovemaker - Cherry Poppin' Daddies**

Ariadne had almost refused this job. The whole thing made her feel slightly sticky; it was degrading, even in a dream, and the "research" that Eames insisted upon was worse.

And yet, here she was, watching Eames- an Eames with long blond hair and suspiciously large breasts- spinning around a stripper pole, looking for all the world like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Eames made a show of pulling at the string holding his top on, teasing the crowd, which hooted appreciatively. He gave Ariadne a wink and let the fabric fall.

Maybe the job wasn't _completely_ awful.

**My Mistake - Cherry Poppin' Daddies**

The guy, Greg, is nice. He's good looking in a sensitive artist kind of way, and he's trying really hard to impress her, which is cute in its own right. He's just telling her about his band when an elbow connects with his glass, spilling beer all over him.

"Terribly sorry, mate," Eames says, clapping him on the shoulder. He gets between them, putting his arm around her waist and pecking her on the cheek. "Ariadne, darling, would you care to dance?"

Greg bolts.

Ariadne sighs. "Did you really have to do that?"

He smirks. "He's not your type anyway."

**Brand New Religion - Big Tizzle**

Eames has never had a totem. He's had the concept explained to him, but he's never seen the need. He can shapeshift, after all, so he's a pretty good indicator of dreaming all on his own.

Ariadne, though, is devoted to hers. He sees it all the time, between her fingers or rolling on a table. She puts it away when she catches him looking, but he knows it's always there, lurking in her hand, waiting for the paranoia to come.

It's in her hand when she tells him she loves him.

It's in her hand when she says goodbye.

**That's Just That - Diamond Rio**

He wakes up one morning, and she's just gone.

The only really surprising thing about it is that she's the one who did the leaving. It's usually him, in these situations. He's the one who's fly-by-night, leave no forwarding address, I'll call you; she's better than that. She's honest and intense, and she doesn't really hold with bullshit, especially not when it's coming from him.

It's a shame. He thought they had a couple more good months in them, at least.

When Arthur calls to say that he's just received a ransom note, Eames feels really bad about feeling relieved.

**Meeting Scene (Meno mosso) from West Side Story**

If Eames had known then what he knows now, he would have been paying attention. As it was, she was just another architect, and Eames tended to go through them at a fair pace. There was definitely some meaningless banter: "Hello, nice to meet you, charmed I'm sure." He probably shook her hand- or kissed it, just to make Cobb and Arthur roll their eyes. At the time, it was a completely unremarkable exchange.

If he'd known she was going to come in and make him fall for her, fuck his entire world up, he would have memorized every second.

**Pie Jesu - Andrew Lloyd Webber**

He's seen her die so many times. He's seen her blown up, shot, stabbed, drowned. He's watched her fall from great heights and run into traffic. She and Arthur seem to think it's great fun; they joke about it, about whose turn it's going to be next, about what creative method they'll use to dispatch one another. It is, admittedly, great fun to kill Arthur, but Eames doesn't join in.

He shoots her just before the projections get her. He reaches down, closing her eyelids, ignoring the bullet wounds in her chest.

For him, killing her never gets any easier.

**Raised On Robbery - Joni Mitchell**

After the Ascher job, Eames doesn't see Ariadne for about nine months.

The significance of this length of time is not clear to him until Cobb calls him, _furious_, to inform him that if he doesn't get to Los Angeles immediately, Cobb and Arthur will kill him. Slowly.

He gets there, and there she is, exhausted, holding his son.

"We'll have to find boarding schools that don't do background checks," he says.

"You already want to send him to boarding school?" she asks.

"I went to boarding school," he protests, "and look how I turned out."

She smiles wanly. "Exactly."


End file.
